


Blah Blah Tragic Backstory Blah Blah

by BishopDeaconCardinal



Series: Etc Etc Etc [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bank Robbery, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kleptomania, M/M, Mental Institutions, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishopDeaconCardinal/pseuds/BishopDeaconCardinal
Summary: Deacon remembers most of his past, not that he wants to.
Relationships: Barbara/Deacon (Fallout), Deacon/Robert Joseph MacCready
Series: Etc Etc Etc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914076
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Blah Blah Tragic Backstory Blah Blah

Deacon remembers being seven and taken to the doctor. His foster guardian (parent isn't a term that couldn't be applied to that woman) hadn't wanted to leave the waiting room. 

He remembered having been so nauseous and his head felt so blurry and clouded. 

Even so he left the doctors office with his hoodie with the monkey on the front full of cotton balls and tongue depressors. 

Even if he didn't have his own bed he had those. 

-

He gets caught at 13 with ten CD players shoved down the front of his pants at an electronics store. He cries when the cops come and tells them his foster guardian (a different one) told him he had too. 

It was an easy enough sell, guy dealt and Deacon gave the cops enough fake confused confessions and crocodile tears to investigate.

He doesn't like going from house to house, but juvies probably worse and this house had one bathroom for eight people and the basement. 

-

When he's seventeen he's admitted. Fun words like 'klepto' (accurate) but quick to anger and violent (inaccurate) too. 

This foster guardian could have just said fag like he wanted too, no need to get a file going. 

Deacon stole his car to make out with a boy and seeing as he still didn't have a rap sheet he was pretty sure he knew which one had pissed this foster fuck off more. 

He behaved at the hospital, participated in group, and filled out the worksheets. 

A psychologist sat down across from him and sighed the way adults did when they thought they knew more then him. "Young man, are you hoping to get out in good behavior?"

Um. Duh?

"Are you upset because I haven't punched anything? Made your week slow? Had you considered Steve lied to you?" He touched the retractable name tag keychain he'd taken from a nurse in his scrub pocket. 

The doctor didn't roll his eyes but only because it probably would be unprofessional. But Deacon thinks that's the only thing holding him back, "Of course you haven't. You're on tranquilizers." 

Descon  _ did  _ roll his eyes. He stood up and shoved a hand down the front of his pants. 

The psych looked ready to call for backup when he pulled out one of the extra socks they'd given him from his underwear. "Pardon me." 

He tipped it upside down and every pill they'd given him tumbled onto the fake wood plastic table top and onto the floor. He set the inside out sock on the little pile that had remained. "Can I go home now?"

\---

He meets Barbara at a flop house. Neither of them are there for the reason someone usually finds themselves there. 

She's looking for someone and he's trying to count the cash he'd taken from a Salvation army ringer. 

She'd kicked an empty spray can and swore and he'd looked up. He had 90 bucks in his hand and she had a printed out photo of woman.

He ended up buying her coffee and replacing her partner. She had said she spent more time looking for her then she did doing her actual job. 

She smiled and Deacon offered to help before she'd told him what she did. 

Maybe he was bi, who knew  _ Steve. _

She was an anarchist. Not the fuck heads who tattooed an anarchist symbol on their wrist where a watch face could cover when they went to their 9 to 5. 

No, she and her group stole from corporations and gave to communities. They burned police stations and threatened congressmen. They wanted the system to fail but as it stood they would try to kick it into funding communities. 

She taught him how to steal cars. Then how to steal cars quickly. Then how to steal fast cars quickly. 

He felt like fucking Robin Hood. 

But she got mugged. She died at the hands of a mugger. 

It's ironic he makes his way as a bank robber now.

-

The first time he tastes Mac’s skin it tastes salty and honestly gross. He was actively biting him in an attempt to keep control of the situation so it's fair that it wasn't the most romantic. But Mac was being a shitty fucking hostage. 

He clearly had military training, but Deacon was stronger and pushed him back to sitting. Fuck he hated the rare times he had to go  _ inside  _ for a bank job.

Mac tried to pull a knife and as a master of first impression Deacon broke his wrist. To be fair he also thought it was his last impression. 

Blue finished loading the bags and he glanced at what he had hoped was his asshole hostage and found him watching the stray bills that floated from the bag. 

He couldn't do much, Deacon had made sure of that, "Don't take them." Mac looked up from the floor at him, "They've got cameras, guy."

Mac flipped him off with his good hand. Deacon laughed. Mac scowled, "The hell do you care?"

Deacon shrugged, and leaned forward to see if he'd take a swipe at him before tucking a few hundreds in Mac's shirt, his body blocking the camera's line of site, "If you ever need a loan, baby, let me know."

-

Six months later a mother fucker in a cast showed up at their safe house with a rifle on his back. 

Deacon forced him to tell him how he found them then forced him to make him pancakes. It started their very fucked up crew.

**Author's Note:**

> *screams for 45 minutes* 
> 
> Anyway I'm on Twitter @BDeCardinal


End file.
